


Poor Coffee

by chiefowldesigner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Mention of Kuroo, Mention of Oikawa, Posting this because my friend won't leave me alone :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefowldesigner/pseuds/chiefowldesigner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/119940133637/submitted-au-272">this</a> prompt.</p><p>Akaashi Keiji didn’t have it bad for Bokuto. </p><p>He was <em>doomed</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Coffee

Akaashi Keiji had a crush. Nothing spectacular you might think yet for him it was a big deal. He always was a quite kid, studied hard for his finals that were approaching soon and his crush was… well, he was a little light-headed and also the loudest person Akaashi has ever met. A complete opposite of him.

Bokuto Koutarou: favorite animal is an owl, especially Great Horn, himself looks like an owl, has a big heart and overall is radiating positivity on such wide range people swear they feel it across the entire lecture halls – practically, he is a big ball of sunshine. He has his quirks: his mood swings are an unpredictable rollercoaster of feelings that change fast and it’s not that easy to get him out of his dejected modes (which is usually his best friend’s job).

Akaashi Keiji has never tried to weight the goods and bads of his crush, he wholeheartedly accepted him as he was.

There was, however, one downside. Bokuto Koutarou, a key player of his university volleyball team and the aspiring veterinarian had no idea who Akaashi Keiji, a first-year engineering student of the same university, was.

It was almost the end of the academic year when a certain accident happened.

He was walking out of the science building with his freshly bought black coffee without a gram of sugar and was taking careful sips out of still burning carton cup. The day was going well and he got his assignment grade back, which was splendid as always, that now rested in his messenger bag, waiting for his parents.

Akaashi liked making his parents proud.

This pleasing thought wrapped his mind like a fluffy warm blanket, but was torn by the fast and sudden appearance of someone in front of him. Akaashi, having good reflexes, was able to stop himself, thus preventing perhaps a painful collision of two bodies and even made a step back. All for the price of his coffee that now lay on the ground.

Irritated at the stranger that he couldn’t see coming, Akaashi reminded himself that he wasn’t exactly looking where he was going, too. Both at fault, so nothing to get angry about.

Taking a deep breath and ready to apologize, Akaashi took his eyes off the ground (and poor coffee he didn’t finish) and looked up. He froze.

Bokuto Koutarou himself was standing in front of him, unbearably close. His face was adorned with the most beautiful smile in the world that made Akaashi’s knees go weak.

He knew he had it bad for Bokuto, but not _this_ bad.

“Erm, sorry,” Bokuto awkwardly adjusted one of his hair-horns on his head. Akaashi’s ears barely registered someone nearby saying _can’t back off!_ because all of his attention was diverted to an athlete who apparently was just a few centimeters taller and no more than fifteen away.

Akaashi wasn’t sure if he nodded, but Bokuto continued, hands now resting on his hips.

“I lost my phone number, so… Can I have yours?”

Akaashi really wasn’t sure if he nodded again, completely entranced and hypnotized by the question, ready to do anything Bokuto would say.

Akaashi Keiji didn’t have it bad for Bokuto.

He was _doomed_.

It took him only a moment of hesitation to start frantically searching through his bag for a piece of paper and a pen. He tried to put all his focus on this task because he was sure that if he started thinking and analyzing what was going on he’d get even redder than he already was. Better not.

He scribbled his phone number fast, handwriting was unusually messy, pushed it into Bokuto’s hands, made an unnecessary bow and disappeared in the direction of the nearest bus stop as fast as his heart was beating. Almost running.

That day Akaashi Keiji took a wrong bus home but for once he couldn’t be bothered because all his thoughts inevitably trailed off to the feeling he got after touching Bokuto’s hands, even if it was just for a second, no more. He spent an hour laying on his bed and thinking that love does change people and makes him act like he never thought he could.

Where was his stoic face when he needed it? Or was it for the better that he blushed? Maybe Bokuto didn’t think he was uninterested in him, but then if he now definitely knew he was, where would this lead? All these questions, no answers.

After calming his head and heart down, Akaashi stretched and went and began his finals preparation.

 

* * *

 

It was only after his last exam that he got a suspicious SMS from an unknown number asking him on a date. Akaashi knew it was a date for sure because after an invitation to movies and ice-cream it was followed up by _its a date!!!_ message.

Akaashi Keiji noticed only one thing in these three texts.

Grammar mistakes. So may of them. No punctuation. No capitalization. How could one make so many of them? The texts weren’t even long.

 _Patience_ , Akaashi told himself, fighting the urge to send corrections. Instead, he replied.

 **To: Unknown number**  
**Sorry, but who are you?**

The answer came immediately.

 **From: Unknown number**  
**its bokuto u gave me ur nmbr week ago**

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t the most romantic date, but Akaashi loved it nonetheless. It was awkward at first, to a point where both of them were blushing and stuttering and couldn’t say a comprehendible sentence.

(“Do… you wanna, like,” Bokuto pointed at a stall with popcorn, his mouth gulping like a fish, unable to do anything else. 

Akaashi muttered, “yeah.”)

They were quite during the movie, only Bokuto was trying to hold back his loud laughter and not to disturb Akaashi or others around them.

Then it got better.

They got their ice-cream and went to arcade center nearby where they played table hockey, and Bokuto, losing miserably to Akaashi, started getting hyped up and broke the ice with his heat and passion for winning. Akaashi followed his example (just not as loud) and started opening up slowly and kept a never-ending conversation going. They talked about studies, their families and friends, daily life and interests.

It was good for a start.

Later on, Akaashi learned that Bokuto and his best friend Kuroo lost a bet to a mutual friend and teammate Oikawa and had to use terrible pick up lines for an hour on everyone who walked past them. They took turns and Akaashi arrived right when it was Bokuto’s time to shine again. Apparently, albeit Bokuto acting all smooth during the encounter, it only lasted for as long as Akaashi was at his direct sight.

Bokuto confessed, blushing to the tips of his ears, he didn’t realize what was going on until he was left with a piece of paper that had Akaashi’s number. Facing only brash rejections throughout the first 45 minutes, Bokuto got utterly shocked upon his first and only success. When the realization of what happened hit him, he let off steam he didn’t know he had – he was dying from embarrassment.

Afterward, he got buried under tons of work and finals, and only got a chance to text right after his last exam.

Akaashi wasn’t angry at all despite Bokuto thinking he would and reassured the older it was fine. Sure, it wasn’t the most romantic first meeting, but it worked out in the end so it’s alright.

They ended the day with Bokuto walking Akaashi to his home and both of them tried to shyly peck each other on the cheek only to end up bumping their lips together and apologizing for it, eventually laughing it out because they both really didn’t mind. Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s face firmly to prevent it from moving this time and kissed him on the cheekbone that was between his thumb and index finger.

The poor spilled coffee was long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> _i have only slight idea how does this fandom represent bokuto and akaashi_   
>  _but i like shy for bokuto akaashi so deal with it_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _dai, when you read this, you dead. just sayin' ~~and who the hell "inspired" you to force me into posting this piece of crap?~~_


End file.
